


Always live or live for forever?

by TheSecondMouse



Series: After all [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMouse/pseuds/TheSecondMouse
Summary: Another interpretation of the prophesy.How does it influence Harry after the war?
Series: After all [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814602
Kudos: 39





	Always live or live for forever?

The prophesy had foretold that neither would be able to live while the other survived.

That had been the reason for Voldemort to focus on him.

Voldemort's obsession with him had made it impossible for Harry to truly live.

And after the war there wasn't a great festival or exclamations of joy. Instead the surviving warriors - only children really - had buried the dead - their friends and classmates and siblings.

They judged the ones who had lost as fairly as they could - those who did not do so in the past had been their enemies.

And slowly they built themselves a life again.

They visited the graves and remembered, but they moved on.

People married and taught their children and the generation without a seventh year, did what they had always wanted to do.

The prophesy was legendary by now. Most thought Harry had won his chance to live a terrific life by killing Voldemort.

But the prediction had said nothing about getting to live after the other one was dead, it just didn't exclude the possibility. There had been no chance of it while Voldemort was alive, but it didn't mean that it had been secured with his death.

And Harry, just Harry, still dreamed of blood and pain.

His scars stood out no matter what he wore and his personality was still influenced by his past. How could it not be?

The war was a part of him.

But it didn't absorb everything like it had once.

There was joy and family and his job and so much more.

Harry had always survived.

But when he had seen a chance to live, he had taken it.

He made his own destiny now, after all.


End file.
